


Stars, Hide Your Fires

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble exercise inspired by vague theories I have about Jyn and her backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Hide Your Fires

– 

Perhaps once upon a time the vast desert night sky of Jedha was a soothing sight, an awe-inspiring sight.  
  
Perhaps it still would be if not for the Imperial Star Destroyers looming in the stratosphere.

 _I know you’re up there, you bastard_ , she thinks at the faraway blinking lights.

*

A gust of chilly wind blows through the camp. Cassian shifts in his sleep, scratches his nose and settles back into peaceful slumber.  
  
She suppresses a fond smile. _A seasoned intelligence officer should have no business looking that innocent._  
  
Instead, she imagines straddling him, running her fingers through his hair and then wrapping them around his neck. 

_"Do you know who I am, rebel boy?”_

*

Kaytoo returns from its perimeter patrol and stops just beyond the full reach of the heat lanterns’ glow. It cocks its head towards her.  
  
“The Captain trusts you, Jyn Erso. I do not.”  
  
She nods. What else is there to say?  
  
_Yeah. Me neither_.

–


End file.
